HO HO HO! I'm Santa!
by NellyLove
Summary: *Christmas Oneshot* The kids wanted a Santa, and Adam would not let the kids down. But would he regret taking the Santa suit home? Violet predicted he would.


**_Alright, the last of my Christmas Oneshots! woohoo! _**

**_Umm..this falls in the same boat as Rawr! I'm A Lion! and Gobble Gobble! I'm A Turkey! so..it's a trilogy eh? _**

**_I only own Violet, Carmi belongs to Kennedy_**

**_I apologize, this one isn't as funny as the others..i tried..but just couldn't do it..still got some cuteness and some funny parts. I think it sounded better in my head..anyways, ENJOY!_**

**_VOTE On MY POLL! and check out my other Christmas Oneshots!_**

**_xoxoxo_**

**_Angel  
_**

* * *

_**HO HO HO! I'm Santa! **_

_**A Christmas Oneshot

* * *

**_

_Violet's POV_

I smiled as Adam and I walked into the hall where the signing was being held. We were walking hand in hand, not affected by people's stares at all. I smiled seeing the line of Make A Wish Foundation kids already there.

It was a big Christmas celebration for them and for several Superstars that were gonna be there. Me, Adam, Randy, Mickie, and Melina were the Superstars featured that day. Also, there was gonna be a Santa Claus for the kids to go to and tell what they wanted for Christmas.

In short, it was going to be adorable for me. We walked over to the board, telling us where we'd be sitting for each signing and with who. We were each doing three shifts, with different partners. First shift would be me and Adam, second would be me and the other girls, and the third would be me, John, and Randy.

I smiled at a girl who was wearing one of my new t-shirts. I was one of the few Divas who actually had a shirt, since I won my number one contender's match the fans had been loving me. Vince and Steph instantly loved the attention I was getting and decided to design a shirt. It was my logo, that was actually a tattoo I had on my right shoulder blade, with my name written across the front and 'live once. Die a fighter.'

I know, the phrase was cheesy, but that's what Creative came up with. And I couldn't object to what they said, I guess there was a clause against it in my contract somewhere.

"So I get to sign autographs with _you_ first," Adam said, nudging my shoulder with his. I laughed and rolled my eyes as I made myself from coffee from the snack table they had set up for us. "Didn't you have coffee before we left?" he asked. I nodded.

"And you're having more now because...?" he trialed off. "Adam, I thought you knew me by now?" I said in surprise. He laughed and rolled his eyes, "keep drinking coffee and it'll stunt your growth." he said and now I rolled my eyes. "Oh shut it Snow Boy." I said, pushing the side of his head as I sat down at our table.

I heard Mickie and my ex-boyfriend, John Cena laughing at us and Melina leaned closer to Mickie and whispered "aren't they cute?" I shot them both a glare and they shrugged innocently. Adam placed an arm around my shoulders. "What are you doing?" I asked, looking up at him through my lashes.

He grinned at me, "showing your ex that you're happier with me." he stated lowly. I laughed then bit my lip. "Don't worry about it, you do make me happier," I said, tapping his nose. He smiled before the Make A Wish kids started to come up.

The cool thing about Make A Wish Foundation signings is that we got to be a lot more interactive with the kids. Playing around with them, showing them stuff, posing for pictures, and actually talking to them.

The first shift flew by and soon we were taking a lunch break before I went to join the other two Divas there. We were just about to sit down in our new groups when I heard one of the event coordinators cussing into his phone.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, Mickie and Mel standing beside me. We were all looking at him curiously. He turned to us with a sigh. "They guy who is supposed to be our Santa is a no-show," he told us as the guys joined our huddle as well.

"No-showed?" John asked in disbelief and the coordinator nodded again. "What are we gonna do?" Mel asked, glancing over at the empty red throne that 'Santa' was supposed to be sitting in. "More kids will be here any minute," Randy said.

The coordinator sighed and I knew he was feeling stressed out. "Guys, chill. We'll just have to tell the kids that there won't be a Santa," I said, I hated to tell them that. But that's how things were looking.

"No." Adam stated from behind me. We all turned to look at him, each of us cocking curious eyebrows. "Do you have some sort of Santa suit?" Adam asked and I raised my eyebrows at him.

The coordinator nodded, "yeah, we brought an extra just in case, ya know." he said and we nodded. "Why do you need a Santa suit?" John asked and I saw his lips curling up into a smile. We all knew what Adam was planning.

//

"I can't believe you're doing this," I sighed as I stood outside the bathroom door. "It's for the kids!" Adam protested. "Yeah well, I'm not gonna spare you from the humiliation of being on YouTube dressed as Santa for the kids," I retorted. "Fine, put me on YouTube, see if you get your Christmas present."

I fake gasped, "you got me a present Santa!?" I asked and I heard him growl as he unlocked the door and I pulled it open. "Aww, Addy, you make a great abnormally tall Santa!" I exclaimed. "Gee thanks, I've always wanted to be an abnormally tall Santa," he replied sarcastically and I smirked at him.

"Can I sit on your lap and tell you what _I _want for Christmas?" I whispered in his ear. He chuckled, "we'll see if they'll me keep this suit for the night." he said and I laughed, pushing him out of the hallway and into the main room.

We had scrounged up Santa hats for me and the other Divas to wear and we were going to be Santa's elves. "Hey kids, look it's Santa!" I exclaimed as we walked into the main room. I smiled as he was swarmed.

//

I was packing my stuff back into my car after a long day. But it wasn't over. Since it was Christmas Eve, tonight was the annual Christmas party. Luckily we were already in NC so there were no flights we just had to drive to my house. John, Randy, Mickie, and Mel were coming to the party as well.

"Hey, you have room in the trunk?" Adam asked. I turned and cocked an eyebrow at him. My eyes widened seeing the Santa suit in his arms. "No." I stated. "No what?" he asked. "You're not bringing that home!" I said and he raised his eyebrows. "I thought you wanted to tell Santa what you wanted for Christmas?" he asked.

I bit my lip and shook my head, holding back my laughter. "Whatever, I just have a feeling you'll regret bringing that back to my house." I said.

How right I was.

//

"Carmi you did awesome!" I called to my friend as we clanked our shot glasses together before downing them. "Thank you Mama! I try," she said arrogantly with a shrug. I rolled my eyes, "you've already had too much," I stated as she giggled drunkenly.

It was five minutes till Midnight, in other words, five minutes till everyone in the place took a shot together and yelled 'Merry Christmas' during the first minute of Christmas day. I smiled as Carmi, Shannon and I hurried to fill all of the shot glasses and passed them out just in time.

I looked around the room for Adam and couldn't find him anywhere. I shrugged it off as I sat down on my couch between Shannon and Carmi. We smiled as we looked at the big digital clock atop the fireplace that was burning. We counted down the numbers until finally...it was midnight.

Everyone raised their shot glass and then yelled "MERRY CHRISTMAS" before downing their shot with a whip of their head. Carmi and I laughed together as we linked our arms before drinking our shots.

"HO HO HO!" was suddenly heard and everyone's head turned as suddenly 'Jingle Bell Rock' started up playing. "Oh my god," I said, instantly hiding my face in my hands as Adam came walking in...dressed as Santa.

"I heard there is a naughty girl here who wants to tell Santa what she wants for Christmas," 'Santa' announced and instantly everyone pointed at me.

I shook my head and pointed at Carmi. "It's her! It's her!" I yelled as Adam started dancing, stripping off his Santa suit as he did so.

"One thing is for sure," Shannon began.

"Adam had to much to drink," Camri supplied.

Shannon paused, "yes, but no." he said and I laughed, trying to stop myself from looking at Adam who was still performing his drunken strip show.

"He makes one hell of a Santa Claus." Shannon stated.

"HO HO HO! I'm Santa!" Adam yelled as he twirled his Santa hat above his head.

I just shook my head again as he flung the hat at me and it landed in my lap.

"I'm totally fucking recording this," Carmi said, showing me her phone.

"YouTube." we both stated simultaneously before breaking down into giggles.


End file.
